Cache/Show Posts - Strelkov
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;sa=messages;u=408. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 15, 2016 23:24:50 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - Strelkov Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of Strelkov » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - Strelkov Pages: 1 2 1 Archives / Re: What the hell happened while I was gone? « on: August 25, 2015, 12:20:05 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 24, 2015, 09:44:17 AM Quote from: Strelkov on August 24, 2015, 09:03:45 AM Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 24, 2015, 07:56:24 AM Quote from: Strelkov on August 24, 2015, 06:25:08 AM Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on August 24, 2015, 03:00:04 AM Where's SPQR? SPQR tried to coup NAM and failed horribly. Then they started an organized raiding group to attack NAM called "Roman Latrines", it also failed. After that based Lee assembled the elite NAM shitposting squad on the forum and within the week SPQR had disbanded. >revisionist history in order to further an agenda North Korea bravely fought the Americans against the evil South Koreans, guided by their dear leader Kim Ill Sun, who prints all the text books. http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1057.0 SPQR backed coup? check. http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1248.0 , http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1230.0 SPQR backed raiding fed that tried to take on NAM? Czech it out! http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1253.0 , http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1261.0 SPQR disbands after being rekt by NAM and the walls were closing in on em'? Czeched, checked and rekt m8. Yes you posted yourself making wild assertions of "I HEARD THIS HAPPENED IT MUST BE TRUE". It is overwhelmingly stupid to see you try your best to rationalize the lies Lee told you. There was no armed backing of some silly coup as I've said numerous times. If there was you'd all be dead. Has there been any proof other than me saying I'd help Abrican if Lee decided to attack him? There was no "TOPKIKE plan to destroy NAM". This whole stupid mess Lee tried to pin on SPQR happened AFTER TOPKIKE DISBANDED. Roma Latronibus was made my Mammon to try to appease our large raider population. The plan of that was to let the idiots who wanted war get a taste of it. NAM was never or ever will be a threat worthy of aggression. Look at Technocracy, a great NAM warrior, almost completely wiped out in 2 turns. If course you'll just write this off as "KALESHNIAN lies" because you refuse to look past your own bias. It doesn't matter. SPQR made BAMF one of the strongest alliances, NAM is still a big mess of idiots and rejects from other alliances, and you'll always bitch about something. :^) The evidence is all in the threads and your continued assmad speaks for itself. 2 Archives / Re: What the hell happened while I was gone? « on: August 24, 2015, 09:03:45 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 24, 2015, 07:56:24 AM Quote from: Strelkov on August 24, 2015, 06:25:08 AM Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on August 24, 2015, 03:00:04 AM Where's SPQR? SPQR tried to coup NAM and failed horribly. Then they started an organized raiding group to attack NAM called "Roman Latrines", it also failed. After that based Lee assembled the elite NAM shitposting squad on the forum and within the week SPQR had disbanded. >revisionist history in order to further an agenda North Korea bravely fought the Americans against the evil South Koreans, guided by their dear leader Kim Ill Sun, who prints all the text books. http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1057.0 SPQR backed coup? check. http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1248.0 , http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1230.0 SPQR backed raiding fed that tried to take on NAM? Czech it out! http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1253.0 , http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1261.0 SPQR disbands after being rekt by NAM and the walls were closing in on em'? Czeched, checked and rekt m8. 3 Archives / Re: What the hell happened while I was gone? « on: August 24, 2015, 06:25:08 AM » Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on August 24, 2015, 03:00:04 AM Where's SPQR? SPQR tried to coup NAM and failed horribly. Then they started an organized raiding group to attack NAM called "Roman Latrines", it also failed. After that based Lee assembled the elite NAM shitposting squad on the forum and within the week SPQR had disbanded. 4 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: Stage Three: Technocracy gets BAMFed « on: August 24, 2015, 01:53:41 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 24, 2015, 01:03:53 AM Quote from: Count Dooku on August 24, 2015, 12:47:19 AM What it took for BAMF to defeat me (from which I have calculated): >300 to 400 MG in airforce, navy, and technology >250k troops >countless spies >thousands of dollars >double front This no victory, this is fucking embarrassing. you know what makes this the victory? We barely dipped into the warfund and you're depleted. But NAM hasn't dipped into any war funds. 5 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: Stage two (my revenge): BAMF gets BACKED THE FUCK OUT « on: August 23, 2015, 01:39:06 AM » All this Kale mad. 6 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: Stage two (my revenge): BAMF gets BACKED THE FUCK OUT « on: August 22, 2015, 02:52:04 PM » Reminder that NAM frightened SPQR into disbanding 7 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: A BAMF nation has *indirectly* declared war on me « on: August 20, 2015, 07:59:51 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 20, 2015, 07:27:55 AM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 20, 2015, 05:27:29 AM Quote from: Lykonian on August 19, 2015, 09:03:17 PM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 19, 2015, 07:15:27 PM Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 19, 2015, 07:07:09 PM Quote from: Count Dooku on August 19, 2015, 03:57:33 PM Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 19, 2015, 03:11:36 PM This thread is extra funny because he thought we wouldn't aid Scumm. Pretty sure our raiding policy is if the glove won't fit stop embarrassing yourself and quit. Our guy would have wrecked him in 3 turns max. I guess NAM's military is comparable to the Italians. Actually when I attacked Scumm he lost 3k soliders and I lost 0. woah thats like a conscript and a half. I think you should be forced to pay reps for such terrible damage. Quote from: maniacgxz on August 19, 2015, 04:18:38 PM Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 19, 2015, 03:11:36 PM This thread is extra funny because he thought we wouldn't aid Scumm. Pretty sure our raiding policy is if the glove won't fit stop embarrassing yourself and quit. Our guy would have wrecked him in 3 turns max. I guess NAM's military is comparable to the Italians. who are again? no one cares about you so shut up If you didnt care you wouldn't have asked. Lee needs to coach you in the art of damage control this is just embarrassing. What Kale says is true guys. 1. You sound like a middle schooler 2. He is irrelevant, but acknowledging his existence makes him feel more relevant. >coming from a new guy >potato has never done anything In all honesty here Potato, you've never done anything in >bloc to make people remember you and will probably never do anything. You'll only be remember this iteration because there is hardly any posters on the forum. And this is why NAM makes fun of you guys. Because someone halfway agrees with you, and you go off about how terrible that person is. Do you realize I couldn't make 1 comment on the forum as triumvir without 3 NAM guys consistently bitching about how scary I was? Pls you guys are pros as whining no one takes NAM seriously anymore. Lee nearly killed NAM's good reputation by letting a bunch of middle schoolers gain officership. Stay mad romani. 8 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: A BAMF nation has *indirectly* declared war on me « on: August 20, 2015, 01:32:15 AM » >SPQR and BAMF merge >now BAMF ramp up aggression against NAM The Jewish-Roman conspiracy lives on people. BAMF leaders pls reign in your roman dogs. 9 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: N.E.T.O. calls ODPs and MDPs « on: August 14, 2015, 12:38:56 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 14, 2015, 12:20:58 AM Quote from: Count Dooku on August 13, 2015, 11:03:22 PM Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 13, 2015, 10:58:56 PM Quote from: Count Dooku on August 13, 2015, 10:10:23 PM Quote from: Rance on August 12, 2015, 09:14:04 PM Fuck peas, everybody fight SPQR. ftfy >ww2 surp >10 ships if I had blue water I would farm the tits out of you kid. I'd like to see you try you bitch. Your military isn't even that good. Oh, and I was Korean before I started attacking your alliance members. But I guess you don't care about them since you abandoned and all. I'm vietnam I have more troops I have more ships and I'm not in an incompetent alliance like you. Bruh I'd wipe the floor with you. also >losing korean surp during a doubletap the plebery is real >you take over SPQR >NAM shitposts >half of your members flee Tell me again about how you didn't get rekt 10 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: BAMF-SPQR merger « on: August 12, 2015, 02:39:38 AM » NAM PREVAILS byebye aggro roman fucking shits >failed coup >Romans 0 - 1 NAM >failed raiding >Romans 0 - 2 NAM >SPQR disbands >Romans 0 - 3 NAM Worse military disaster than the eastern front you got rekt every step of the way NAM PREVAILS 11 Archives / Re: SPQR « on: August 11, 2015, 12:39:42 PM » Some volunteered for latrine duty, Lykos went to BAMF and Kale took over. 12 Archives / Re: Boycott of Roma Latronibus « on: August 11, 2015, 09:29:46 AM » >disbanding roman latrines But what will we shit on then? 13 Archives / Re: Roma Latronibus a danger to all of Bloc « on: August 10, 2015, 01:29:32 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 10, 2015, 01:07:48 AM Quote from: Strelkov on August 10, 2015, 01:02:04 AM It's still mighty suspicious that an alliance carrying a SPQR banner that isn't officially a SPQR banner starts directing all of their raiding at NAM after a Jewish-Roman conspiracy to overthrow the NAM leadership failed. I understand that reading isn't your strong suit but "Roma Latronibus is an auxilary force of SPQR, where memers can warmonger without causing an international incident". It's literally SPQR guys that wanted to kill that I didn't want to deal with. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Auxilia >auxilary force Thanks for admitting that they're a branch of SPQR acting on behalf of SPQR. 14 Archives / Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « on: August 10, 2015, 01:04:49 AM » NAM PREVAILS 15 Archives / Re: Roma Latronibus a danger to all of Bloc « on: August 10, 2015, 01:02:04 AM » It's still mighty suspicious that an alliance carrying a SPQR banner that isn't officially a SPQR banner starts directing all of their raiding at NAM after a Jewish-Roman conspiracy to overthrow the NAM leadership failed. Pages: 1 2 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2